Beam Down
by FyFaen
Summary: Spock beams down and is run over by a car. Spock thinks he is dying, and decides to tell Kirk his secrets. Kirk doesn't want to lose his first officer and saves Spock's life, thus rendering what Spock just did as extremely pointless. *unserious*


"Scotty prepare the transporter room immediately, I am beaming down." Spock walked over to the transporter platform and stood on a light thing.

"Mr Spock," Scotty said, "Now you can't just go beamin' down anywhere!"

"The crew.. on.. this ship.. can do.. anything... they want!" Kirk confirmed.

"Very well." Scotty said. Spock hopped onto the Transporter beam. Kirk decided to tag along.

"Ready for... beam down... Mr. Scott," Kirk said.

"Very well captain." Scotty beamed them down.

Kirk and Spock beamed upon the planet's surface, in the middle of a road.

"Well, Captain, isn't this fascina---" Spock was run over by a car.

"SPOCK!" Kirk overacted, "SPOCK... NO... WHY... MUST YOU DIE... WHY!?"

"Captain..." Spock grumbled; a tire mark across his midsection, "I wish to...ach ach ACHGKA"

"Spock!" Kirk knelt down beside Spock, and grabbed hold of Spock's hand.

"Captain... I... I..." Spock coughed, "I never got to tell you I... ACCCHHHKKKK" Spock wheezed and coughed.

"Spock! Tell me what!?" Kirk tightened his grip.

"I spent.. my... entire life... hiding my emotions..." Spock forced the words out and sounded very nasal. "And I never respected that I... had... feelings... for..."

"For.. what... Spock!?" Kirk began to cry.

"For you, Captain.." Spock said, slowly lifting a shaky, partially broken arm and pet Kirk's face with his dislocated fingers.

"Ew," Kirk looked at Spocks gross injured hand and moved it away, "Spock, I love you. You are a good friend."

"I love you too, Kirk. If I was to live past exactly 2.356 minutes from now, I would make changes... in my life!" Spock forced the last words out, and began to cough out barely any of his green blood at all.

"No, Spock! Don't!" Kirk held Spock's face, and kept Spock's unbroken hand held tightly.

"I wish I could have..." Spock swallowed, licked his lips and smiled, "Been with you."

"You've always been with me, Spock." Kirk was confused.

"No, Jim." Spock coughed, "I meant, been WITH you."

Kirk stared strangely at Spock's half-dead face. He felt a bit repulsed...

"Jim?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" Kirk stared into Spock's stupid eyes.

"I've always wanted," Spock looked away. He laughed and coughed, "To kiss you."

"Ehm.. " Kirk didn't know what to say, as Spock was dying and all, but he was still weirded out.

"Could you... Jim?" Spock blinked stupidly

"Could I... what? Exactly?" Kirk started to feel a bit sick.

"Kiss me." Spock blinked retardedly.

"Uh.." Kirk looked around, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why, Jim?" Spock failed to comprehend such human emotions.

"Because... it's... just not."

"But... " Spock sobbed, "I want you to... before I die, Jim."

"Spock," Kirk began, "I don't know..."

Spock perked his lips at Kirk, "Just do it, Captain."

Kirk looked at Spock, hesitantly, and then just kissed Spock to get it over with. "There."

Spock opened his eyes. "And what might you have called that, Captain?"

"I... kissed you, Spock."

"Inefficient." Spock sat up, dissatisfied.

"Hey, wait a minute." Kirk said. "You're not even injured!"

"Yes I am.." Spock lied. He quckly lied himself down and twitched "AHCHG AHK ACK!"

"Spock!" Kirk believed Spock's shitty acting. "You cannot die!"

"I am dying, Jim!" Spock coughed, "THE PAIN!"

"No! You can't die, Spock!" Kirk began to cry.

"AGHH! Please, Captain... BEFORE I DIE!"

Kirk grabbed the back of Spock's head and kissed him more passionately than Spock had ever expected.

"Jim." Spock smiled, opening his eyes slowly, "That was what I have been dreaming of all these years."

Kirk was repulsed, but felt as if what he did felt right to do. He flipped open his communicator. "Scotty, beam us up. Spock's hurt... badly... I think he might have... neurological damage."

"Yes, sir!" Scotty said through the communicator.

"Spock," Kirk said, looking into Spock's retarded glittery eyes, "We're beaming up. I hope McCoy can help you."

"What!?" Spock sat up angrily. "I wanted to die, Captain."

"I cannot let you do that." Kirk said, not wanting to lose his first officer.

"Why not? I just told you my innermost secrets! I let my emotions take control... for nothing!" Spock felt anger inside, but tried not to show it.

"Spock," Kirk said, looking into Spock's eyes, as he was about to puke in disgust. "I cannot lose my First Officer. Do you know how much money Starfleet has invested in you?"

"A lot, Captain. I guess it's only logical to keep me alive." Spock looked away, ashamed of himself.

In less than 2 seconds later, Kirk and Spock were beamed up and Spock was taken to sick bay.

"Well, a fractured arm and some dislocated fingers, and minor bruising along his abdomen, other than that, I declare him perfectly healthy." McCoy said as he examined Spock with that weird hand-held thing.

"So, he's ok... mentally, aswell?" Kirk hoped he wasn't.

"Damnit Jim," Said McCoy, irrationally. "I'm a doctor not a psychiatrist." McCoy took Spock's medical examination results into another room to analyse them further.

"Well, Spock," Jim turned to Spock and smiled, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Unknown, Captain. Why should I say something for myself? That is totally illogically stated, as I am already talking for myself."

"Spock," Kirk said, "Can you explain yourself... down there.. on the road..."

"I merely didn't see what was coming towards me, Captain."

"No, your... emotional outburst... you thought you were.. dying.."

"Oh.. well.. I reacted in the most logical way possible at the time."

"How was that logical?" Kirk asked, smiling at Spock's retardedness.

"It wasn't," Spock admitted, "But it was the most logical way in such a circumstance. I simply found that confiding in you was the most logical thing to do before I ceased to be."

"So will you admit it was... a very... human... emotional reaction?"

"No, Captain. Of course not." Spock looked at Kirk, "It was logical."He licked his lips sexily at Kirk, as if trying to suggest that kissing Kirk was the logical thing to do.

"You're a stubborn man, Mr. Spock." Kirk winked.

"Yes, sir." Spock said, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Kirk's eyes widened, and he looked around weirded out."Is that your hand, Mr. Spock?"

"Quite correct, Captain."

den kvalmende slutten!


End file.
